This application claims the right of priority based on Taiwan Application No. 99146061, entitled “METHOD FOR RECORDING AND PREVENTING CRASH IN AN APPLIANCE”, filed on Dec. 27, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference and assigned to the assignee herein.
The present invention relates to a method for recording and preventing a crash in an appliance.
Unlike general-purpose computer devices, an appliance is typically designed to serve a specific purpose or provide a specific service and thus is more robust.
An appliance, such as an access point, a digital TV set-top box, or a network file-sharing server, performs a specific transaction for serving a specific purpose. For sophisticated appliances, please refer to IBM® Web Sphere® DataPower Series SOA Appliances or Tivoli® ISS Appliances® (“IBM,” “WebSphere,” and “Tivoli” are registered trademarks in the possession of International Business Machine in the United States and/or other countries).
Compared with general-purpose computer devices, “appliances” are relatively “closed”—their specific operating systems and applications (or drivers) vary with their intended purposes and services. In case a system crash happens to the “appliances,” users cannot identify the cause of the crash and thus cannot troubleshoot it independently. When confronted with the crash, the only thing the users can do is to restart the affected appliances. However, just because the appliances restore their functions as a result of the restart, it does not mean the restart prevents the crash from happening again for the same reason.